Rain
by irenfara
Summary: Hanya cerita saat hujan dan sebuah pengakuan


**Rain by irenfara**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Genre : Romance, humor**

 **Warning : Boys Love! Yaoi! Typos, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Sore ini cuaca sangat cerah tak ada tanda-tanda akan ada hujan atau apa. Padahal sekarang sedang musim hujan 3 hari yang lalu saja hujan terus mengguyur wilayah konoha, sehingga sedikit menghambat aktivitas penduduknya. Tapi hari ini cuaca memang sangat cerah sehingga banyak orang yang ke luar rumah untuk bepergian atau sekedar jalan-jalan.

Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan tokoh utama kita yang sepertinya sedang ada masalah yang dipendamnya. Lihat saja ekspresinya yang seperti orang baru putus cinta. Sebentar-bentar ia akan melihat ke langit lalu menghela nafas terus seperti itu. sampai-sampi orang yang disebelahnya saja merasa terganggu

.

"Dobe. bisakah kau berhenti melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Ck, memandang langit dan menghela nafas."

"Buh, kau menyebalkan teme!" mengembungkan pipi bakpaunya Naruto nama pemuda yang dari tadi galau itu mendorong pemuda yang ada disampingnya atau sebut saja Sasuke. Untung reflek Sasuke bagus jadi ia tak jatuh dari bangku taman yang sedang mereka duduki.

"Hn,"

"Teme, aku mau curhat padamu ya~" Merengek pada orang disampingnya Naruto memasang wajah memelas ala anjing yang kehujanan dan minta dipungut. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa menelen ludah dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menarik lengan bajunya.

"Hn," jawab singkat Sasuke

"Aku mau curhat teme! dengarkan aku~" Teriak Naruto yang emosi gak ditanggapai orang disebelahnya, tadikan udah dijawab hn gak denger dia ya

"Iya dobe! aku mendengarkan."

"hehehe.. Suke, curhat dong~"

"Aku bukan mamah Dedeh dobe. Cepat atau aku pergi."

"Iya iya. Aku ini sedang galau teme"

"Hn,"

"jelek banget responnya, udahlah gapapa dari pada gak ada yang mau dengerin, Hn pun tak masalah."

"Cepat dobe!"

"Sabar aku sedang merangkai kata-katanya dulu, sabar ya teme~"

"..."

"Jadi gini teme. Aku itu sedang suka sama seseorang tapi aku tak berani mengatakannya. Aku tak mengatakannya bukan aku takut di tolak tapi aku sedang menunggu moment yang pas. Aku ingin mengatakannya saat hujan. Karena kata orang, hujan itu menggambarkan perasaan seseorang. Tapi sekarang sedang tidak hujan~"

"Panggil saja pawang hujan."

"Kau menyebalkan teme!"

"Jika kau menyukai seseorang ungkapkan saja, tak usah menunggu hujan bagaimana jika orang itu pergi sebelum kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Sudah unggkapkan saja sekarang nanti aku akan membantumu." Wow, tadi itu kata-katanya sasuke panjang banget nasihat lagi isinya. Naruto aja sampe mlompong.

"Teme, benar kau mau membantuku. Benarkan~" Dengan blink-blink Naruto memandang sasuke dan tentu saja Sasuke hanya membuang pandangannya kesamping. "Jika kau bilang seperti itu aku tak akan segan untuk mengungkapkan sekarang perasaanku padanya. Ayo bantu aku teme!"

"Hn," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan akan mengajak Naruto untuk cepat pergi mengungkapkan perasaan sahabat pirangnya yang sedang jatuh cinta itu. Tapi niatnya diurungkan saat ia melihat Naruto yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi serius tapi penuh harapan. "Ayo dobe cepat kita ungkapkan perasaanmu pada orang yang beruntung itu"

"Katamu mengungkapkan perasaanku sekarang tak apa. Tak perlu menunggu hujan. Aku juga tak ingin orang yang aku sayang meninggalkanku. Dan sekarang tanpa hujan menyertai perasaanku aku ingin mengatakannnya. Sasuke a_aku menyukaimu!" Ucap Naruto dengan menundukan kepalanya dan tanpa melihat orang yang berdiri didepannya.

Menghela nafas Sasuke memilih mendudukkan kembali dirinya dibangku panjang sebelah Naruto, mengelengkan kepalanya Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang Naruto dan tersenyum tipis. "Dasar dobe, mengungkapkan suka padaku saja pakai acara nunggu hujan. Kau tinggal bilang saja"

"Tapi tapi aku ingin biar dramatis. Jadi jika kau menolakku siapa tahu nanti dapat efak gratis hujan deras dan ada petirnya."

"Jadi kau berharap aku menolakmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! jadi apa jawabanmu teme?"

"Kau ingin jawabanku sekarang atau nanti menunggu hujan"

"Tentu saja sekarang, cepat apa jawabannmu?"

"Tunggu hujan saja. biar dramatis katamu." Dengan tak berdosanya Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk diam dibangkunya.

"Teme, tunggu jangan tinggalkan aku~!"

Terus berjalan Sasuke hanya tertawa dalam hati

'Tentu saja aku juga menyukaimu dobe. Bahkan jauh sebelum kau sadar perasaanmu padaku dan jauh sebelum musim hujan datang'

.

.

.

 **End**

 **apaan ini, kenapa jadinya kaya gini. Gak papalah yah**

 **Review Please ^_^**


End file.
